This Rainstorm Called Love: The First Storm
by Sonic Remix
Summary: Yami x Yugi On a quiet rainy day, Yami has the moment to express his feelings for Yugi. OneShot.


**"This Rainstorm Called Love"**  
_written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver_

_Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2006 Kazuki Takahashi (Happy 10th, Yami and Yugi)

* * *

__Author's Note - Yea, we're back, but with a short lil One-shot. FLUFF ALERT! - Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

It was a regular day for little Yugi. He sat indoors and watched the rain that fell outside. For once he wasn't on some crazy adventure to save the world. It was nice for a change. Large amythest eyes blinked lazily as he looked out the window.

-/Bored, aibou/- The deep voice drifted in Yugi's mind.

-Mhmmm... Sorta nice...-

There was a chuckle as the ghostly form of Yugi's partner appeared beside him, looking out. "I like the quiet. Gives me time to think more on things."

"Mmmm... Like what Yami?"

"Like...what it would be like to have you to talk to all the time. I mean, more than just what we do. Normally, I we wouldn't talk unless it was about saving the world in some way."

"Really? I hadn't had much time to think about it."

Yami nodded. "We never had the time to talk about many things." He layed a hand over Yugi's, though he was dissappointed to find how ghostly it was over Yugi's hand. Disappointment showed within Yugi's eyes for a moment

Yami sighed, and he said without thinking. "How I wish I could hold you..."

Yugi looked up at him in reaction. "Hold me?"

Yami stopped himself, blushing. "Well...I..."

Yugi turned his attetion back to the rain now.

Yami sighed as he watched him. "There's...so much I want to say to you..."

"Like what?"

"Like how I feel...about you."

Blinking, Yugi's attetion once more returned to the ancient spirit. "Oh?"

Yami nodded. "Ever since we been together, I felt like I always needed to protect you. At first I thought it was because you were my host...but then...I felt like it was more...much more."

Curiousity began to flicker on Yugi's face as he listened.

"Lately...I been having dreams...about you...holding you...caring about you..." Yami flushed as vivid memories of his dreams came to him. "It was like...like..."

"You're begining to love me?"

Yami flushed and nodded. "I remembed, back when I was Pharoah in Egypt, I used to have slaves of all sorts. I dreamed that you were one of them, and that you were mine."

Yugi's eyes widened slightly now. "Me, a slave?"

Yami nodded again, looking down. Why did he have to say that!

Still curious, Yugi tilted his head slightly. "How were your slaves treated?"

"Most of them were treated very fairly. They had their jobs, they were given meals and place to sleep. They all had different jobs. Some cleaned the palace, so tended the horse. Labor slaves, Sex sla...uh..."

A brilliant crimson blush colored Yugi's cheeks at that. Yami looked back to the window, sighing softly.

"...What kind of slave was I in your dreams...?"

Yami blushed VERY brightly at this. "My...um...personal sex slave..."

Once again the blush covered Yugi's face. Yami stared very hard at the rain outside, his blush increasing.

"You like to think of me that way...?"

"I wish..."

Amythest eyes looked up at him with amusement now. "Yet you can't touch me..."

Yami looked more depressed. "...I know..."

Sadly, Yugi turned to watch the rain.

Yami layed a ghostly hand over Yugi's. "...what about you...?"

"I wish the same at times..."

"Do you...love me...?"

Slowly Yugi nodded, the blush returning.

Slowly...a flesh, warm hand gripped at Yugi's.

Surprise showed clearly on Yugi's face, looking towards his hand.

Yami gasped softly, as he touched and felt Yugi's warm hand.

"How...?"

A flesh Yami looked at Yugi, turning fully to him. "I think...our love for each other made our connection strong enough to take a flesh form..."

Blinking for a moment, the small teen finally leapt up to hug Yami tightly.

Yami held onto Yugi tightly. "Yugi...oh Yugi..." He buried his face into Yugi's neck and breathed in his scent deeply. A flood of passion surged through the link.

Again, Yugi blushed wildly as he absorbed the hug. Unable to help himself, Yami kissed under Yugi's ear, then to his cheek. A faint giggle escaped in reaction.

Yami smiled and pressed his forehead against Yugi's, nose to nose. "I can make you mine now."

Large innocent amythest eyes looked back at him quietly.

Yami kissed Yugi's lips ever so softly. -/This storm called love is just beginning.../-

Slowly, Yugi allowed his eyes to close as he melted to the kiss.

End


End file.
